Some types of processes and systems for automatically reviewing and responding to electronic messages (e.g., email, text messages, etc.) based on static rules (e.g., based on message content) are known. However, such systems have failed to recognize the importance of reviewing a plurality or sequence of past and/or current communications, and adapting responses to communications based on previous message-based exchanges and/or based on previous transactions with a particular user (or with a similar user).